Minecraft: The Protectors
by SSJ2BlazeSG
Summary: 2nd fan-fic: The Protectors! I'm posting the stories a bit faster than last time, so enjoy! The story of how Sky and Ant find their amulets.
1. The Protectors

Two boys around the age of 12 were wandering around a huge forest that was filled with dense trees. A cool breeze going by reminded one of them to find the other.

"C'mon, Adam!" One of the two yelled, and after a moment they heard the other's call,

"Where are you, T?" Adam called, looking around for his friend.

"Over here!" T yelled, "Also, stop calling me that!"

"Fiiinnee!" He had moaned,

When the two met up, Adam had mocked him from before, "Taylor."

"Good." Taylor had remarked.

After an unimportant fight, they had stumbled on some tree roots, which didn't surprise them. The ground below them did not cushion their fall.

"Owww..." They both said in unison.

"We have to be more careful," Taylor said, "Especially you."

"Me? Me! What about you?!" Adam shouted, but after a while he calmed down.

"I'm not falling every two seconds!" Taylor recalled correctly.

After sitting in silence for a minute, Adam mumbled, "At least I'm not mean."

Unluckily for Adam, Taylor could hear him and _snapped_.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL IF YOU ACTUALLY COULD TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!" He had gone completely _beserk_.

"I'm clumsy, so what!" Adam had harshly admitted, "How can I help it? Right, I can't!"

The two of them broke into a rage-driven fight, and they eventually split apart and walked in different directions.

"Great, now were separated and it's almost night." Adam said to himself, "Why did I have to start this? T isn't like that he is-"

He tripped on an object that gave off a bright glow that wasn't visible before,

"What's this?" He asked and picked it up.

The bright glow of the object blinded him, but not briefly. Adam felt the object fall out of his grasp as he suddenly fell to the cold Earth below him. Taylor was the least of his problems now, as far as he knew, he could be dead.

"Well, night already..." Taylor said out loud, even though he was talking to no one, "Better set up a shelter."

As Taylor was collecting supplies for his shelter, a glowing object caught his eye,

"I wonder what this is."

As soon as he picked it up, it flashed brightly and blinded him. The same thing happened exactly like Adam's situation, the object wasn't in his hand anymore and he had plummeted to the ground.

Adam and Taylor both woke up, and somehow were next to each other,

"Adam?"

"Taylor?"

After the exchange of names, Adam asked, "Where are we?"

Taylor replied, "I don't know. I was gather supplies for a shelter and found a weird glowing object and-"

"So did I! Then I was blinded by it and I suddenly fell to the ground..." Adam butted in.

"Well, then it happened to both of us, but it still doesn't explain where we are. Maybe-" Taylor got cut off by a mysterious voice.

"_Here are the Protectors. The mighty SkythekidRS and AntVenom.._" The boys searched for the voice's source, but had no success. Then it had spoken again.

"_You have found the amulets._"

"So that's what they are!" Adam said.

"_I can only tell you little of my knowledge, as you have to figure your own destinies. All I can tell you are your real names._"

"Our real names?" The boys questioned.

"_The one known as Adam is SkythekidRS, but it is still honorable to call him Adam. The other known as Taylor is AntVenom, and the same goes as I said about real names. Farewell!_"

Both boys woke up and ran to find each other, but ended up in a head to head collision. After there recovery they noticed that they lost the amulets. To their surprise, they were wearing them. To take a better look at them, they tried to take them off, but it only resulted in a minor shock.

"Well," Adam sighed, "SkythekidRS sounds really long. How about-Sky!"

"Sounds fine," Taylor said, "Mine is AntVenom, right? That is still long, what about-"

"Ant!" Sky yelled

"Alright, Sky." Ant said, embracing the new names.

Out of nowhere, the two heard a well known sound that struck fear into youths' hearts. _Sssss_.  
The two jumped backed, obviously startled. Sky gripped his amulet and shut his eyes tightly. The amulet's glow changed to a brief flash, and the next thing Sky knew, he had a budder sword with the amulet engraved into the hilt.

"Woah!" He exclaimed.

Ant looked over at Sky's excitement and did the same, but his amulet turned into a bow with the amulet engraved where the arrow is held. He tested the bow by pulling out the string, and a flaming arrow magically appeared out of thin-air. Sky's sword had heavy enchantments: Sharpness 5, Knockback 2, Fire Aspect 2, Looting, even Smite and Bane of Arthopods. After the two had seen their two weapons, they both shouted out at the same time,

"IT'S CREEPER KILLIN' TIME!"

Battle cries were heard in the distance, Creepers and other mobs being slain, explosions from explosive arrows, and the occasional grunts from the two boys. Sky kept slashing and Ant kept shooting. Sky was tanking with only his sword and Ant was shooting three arrows at once like a pro. After a fierce some battle, all the mobs were dead, Sky and Ant had tons of mob drops, but they were both exhausted.

"That was tiring." Ant stated.

"Why are you tired?" Sky said to Ant, "All you did was pull a string."

"Good point, but that bow is heavy and the mobs were charging at me!" Ant complained.

"By the way, how do we turn these back into amulets?" Sky was trying to change the subject.

"How did you change it in the first place?" Ant asked.

"I hit the gemstone like this-" Sky touched the amethyst in the middle of the sword's amulet and it soon flashed and reverted back into an amulet. Ant watched in amazement, and he soon did the same with his bow, and it too reverted back into amulet form.

"Good to know, I guess." Ant remarked.

"Yep.." Sky trailed off, "When that thing was talking about our destinies and all that, do you think it was telling the truth?"

"I don't know, Sky...I really don't know."


	2. The Protectors Epilougue

_The epilogue takes place 10 years after The Protectors: They have made new friends and learned more about themselves, and much more.  
Summary of the 10 years: Sky and Ant separated and went their own ways. Sky met Ty and Jason, Ant met Jordan and Dan (Cave). Sky, Ty, and Jason live in a temple made of g-o-l-d (I'll explain later) in the sky. Ant, Jordan, and Dan live in an underwater cave house. Sky and Ant haven't seen each other since, and they haven't said anything about the amulets._  
[**G-o-l-d Temple**]

"Hey Ty," Jason greeted Ty as he walked by his room, "I'm going to see Sky, wanna come?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Ty answered as he turned a knob on his headphones down.

The two walked down the hallway and eventually made it to Sky's room.

"What up, guys?" Sky asked as he noticed Jason and Ty.

"Just checking on you." Ty said as He and Jason walked in.

"Sit down," Sky said as he gestured to his bed, "Anything important happening?"

"Nothing really," Jason said, "The news just talked about some stray squids invading the beach.

"Squids? They're harmless!" Sky replied, but was hiding something.

"Of course they are," Jason continued.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ty asked.

"Maybe we should check it out, we're close to the coast." Sky said as he headed towards the entrance of the temple.

Ty and Jason followed Sky down the ladders of the entrance and made it to the surface. The trio walked towards the beach and scouted the area for the squids. They suddenly heard an annoying voice.

"IMMA SQUID! IMMA SQUID!"

"They talk?!" Ty yelled as he grabbed his diamond sword.

"I guess so!" Jason said as he also pulled out his diamond sword.

"Let's do this!" Sky yelled as he charged at the bay with his diamond sword, swinging spastically.

"This? Thiz? Diz? Dis? DIS!" Ty mumbled to himself, "WE DO DIS!"

When Sky swung, he heard a clang, a yell, then, shattering.

"My sword!" Sky yelled as he looked at the remains, "Hope I have an extra.." and started to rummage through his inventory, "Apple, map, cobble, gold sword, pick, wait! Sword!" and pulled out the gold sword.

While Sky was finding his sword, Jason was accurately swinging at squids.

"They are so annoyi-" Jason was cut off by another squid.

"WE SQUIDS LOVE BUTTER!"

"Butter?" Sky asked as he turned to the squid.

The squid noticed his gold sword and said, "BUTTER!"

"Stupid squid, it's called gold. You squids are so stupid." Sky said and charged at the squid.

"SKY SKY SKY SKY SKY! IT'S BUDDER! BUTTER BUDDER BUTTER!" The squid screamed before Sky attacked.

"Will you shut up?" Sky said as he struck the squid.

"Butter actually sounds better than gold.." Ty said as he continued wading through the water.

"I agree," Jason added on, "Butter, or gold, Sky?"

"Fine, we'll call it butter," Sky sighed, "Imagine, we live in a temple of butter!"

"We can thank the squid!" Ty joked, which earned him an elbow to his shoulder, "Ow..."

"Still hate 'em." Sky replied, "Should we go farther out to check for more squids?"

"I don't see why not." Jason said as the three walked out more.

"Maybe we should make an army to battle against them." Sky said as he smirked.

The trio walked a few feet, and Ty butted in.

"Should we make boats?"

"Yeah.." Jason said as they walked back to the shore and pulled out crafting tables.

They crafted their boats, took their crafting tables, and headed to the ocean. They jumped into their boats and headed into the ocean.

"Alright, we have to make good use of the 500 blocks." Sky said as he looked over at Ty and Jason, and they nodded in response.

They rode in their boats and swung at squids when they passed by. When the squids got to far away to swing at, the trio pulled out their bows and sniped them. After traveling for about 5 minutes, their boats finally broke.

"Did you guys make extra boats?" Ty asked nervously.

"Would have been a good idea..." Jason said after he floated to the surface.

"Guess we're swimming.." Sky said as he dove under water.

Ty and Jason followed Sky underwater, and rose for air when needed.

"Mhmhmmhm!" Sky yelled, but Jason and Ty didn't understand.

Sky rose to the surface and pointed at a light below the water.

"What's that?"

"I don't know." Jason said.

"Why don't we go check it out?" Ty suggested.

The three swam down and headed towards the light. At first, it was blurry, but then the focus of the light made out a structure.

"It looks like a house!" Sky mumbled, but again, no one understood, so he swam up and repeated.

"It might be one.." Jason said, but didn't have to swim up because of his helmet.

"Stop talking so we can get their faster.." Ty rose to the surface and said.

The trio finally made it to the building, it was a house like Sky said: Door, wooden planks, glass, and a few beds. Sky knocked on the door, and a breeze of air flew at him. Sky and Ty panted as they breathed in the air. The door opened and a man with a white button-down shirt, black jacket, and red shades stood in front of them.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Umm.." Sky said.

"We just noticed your house, like..umm..near the squids and wanted to check on you..." Jason continued for Sky, but it turned awkward.

"What my friends are trying to say is that we were checking locals because of the recent squid invasion." Ty said, and Sky and Jason sighed.

"You guys know squids are harmless, right?" The man questioned.

"Well, not anymore, they've gotten smarter, I mean they can talk!" Sky tried to explain.

"They talk?!" The man almost yelled, "One second.." and ran into the house and left the trio.

The three waited for about thirty seconds, and heard a bit of talking from inside. They then heard footsteps, and before they knew it, there were 2 more men at the door. One with midnight black eyes, a black suit, and red shoes like Sky's, and the other with a brown beard and a black hat with a 'y' shape on it.

"I'm Jordan." The man who answered the door said.

"I'm Dan." The man with the brown beard said.

"And I'm-" The man with midnight black eyes was cut off by Sky.

"Ant."

"Sky?" He asked, "It's been so long! Like-"

"10 years, perhaps?" Sky replied, "I barely recognized you, too."

"You guys know each other?" Ty asked as he looked over to Sky.

"Um, yeah..We were friends when we were kids." Ant said as he scratched the back of his neck, "Sky, who are your friends?"

"Well, I'm Ty."

"I'm Jason."

"Pleasure meeting you." Ant said.

"You too." Ty said.

"Same." Jason replied.

"What brings you here?" Ant asked.

"Squids." Sky stated.

"Squids?" Ant questioned.

"No one understands!" Sky quit as he through his arms in the air.

"Well...anyways, why don't you guys come in?" Ant said as he gestured inside, and Jordan and Dan nodded.

"Thanks." Sky said as the three walked in.

"Take a seat!" Jordan said as he sat down.

"You're welcome to stay," Dan said, "We could have a sleepover-thingie!"

Ant chuckled and sat next to Sky.

"Did you tell them?" Ant whispered.

"Tell them what?" Sky whispered back.

"About the amulets." Ant stated.

"No," Sky replied, "Where do you have yours?"

"I hid it." Ant said.

"Me too." Sky added on.

"What are they talking about?" Jason asked Ty.

"I don't know," Ty said, "Probably catching up after 10 years."

"Umm, you guys," Jordan started, "It's getting late, do you want to stay for the night?"

"Sounds good! Thanks!" Jason said as he looked over to Sky, "That ok with you?"

"Yeah." Sky said, then turned back to Ant.

"We better head up to bed.." Ant said as he got up from the couch him and Sky were sitting on, "I'll show you and your friends to the guest room, it's kinda funny that we have 3 extra beds, huh?"

"It is," Sky said and trailed off until he, Jason, and Ty were in the guest beds.

"Good night." Sky said.

"Night." Jason and Ty said in unison.

[_Sky's dream_]

"_Adam..._"

"Who's there?" Sky said as he jolted out of bed.

"_You must learn your powers._"

"Powers?" Sky questioned, and he was teleported to an empty room.

The room wasn't empty though. The bodies of all of Sky's friends lie dead.

"_You can save them, Adam._"

"What happened to them?!" Sky questioned.

"_You don't remember? You're the one who did this!_" Images of Sky vigorous murdering his friends flashed inside his mind.

"I didn't hurt them!" Sky yelled out, and tried to shake the images out of his head.

"_You can try to help them. You need to find your powers from within yourself, only then will you be able to truly save them._"

"Powers, huh..." Sky mumbled.

He walked towards his friends' bodies and knelt down next to one.

"Ty..." He whimpered as he looked down at his friend's body.

"_Concentrate._"

Sky shut his eyes tightly and concentrated. He _had_ to get Ty back.

"C'mon, Sky...You can do dis..." Sky imagined Ty's voice in his head.

Nothing happened.

"_You're forgetting something._"

Sky thought for a second, then reached inside his pocket. How could he have forgotten-the amulet he had found all those years ago. He put it around his neck and memories of friends and his adventures went through his mind. Sky shut his eyes and concentrated again.

Then something changed.

Sky opened his eyes and saw Ty raising himself off the ground.

"Ty!" Sky yelled and hugged him, and Ty just stared at him awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Ty asked and Sky blushed. (Skylox moment )

Sky pushed away the hug and said, "I thought you were gone..."

"I actually can't remember what happened." Ty said, and was about to continue, but Sky woke up.

Sky jolted up in bed after the dream. _Was that real?_ he asked himself. _Was it a dream, is a better question.._ Sky shook his head and dozed back to sleep, unaware of the events to come.

[_Ant's dream_]  
Ant awoke on the ground of a plains biome. He looked around to find clues of how he got there, but found none. He wondered how and when he got there but couldn't remember. _Do I have amnesia?_ He asked himself, which is surprising that he could comprehend with his memory loss. _Maybe I hit my head or something._ He continued as he continued looking. After walking for about five minutes, he caught sight of a tree in the distance. Finally! He thought as he ran towards it, but the closer he got, the farther the tree did. The tree eventually faded into fog that had somehow appeared almost magically. _What was I running after again?_ He asked himself because he had forgotten. _Better just keep walking.._ He thought to himself and continued in the same direction as he was running before, but was forgetting very important knowledge by the second. Unexpectedly , he tumbled to the ground.

"Ugghh.." He groaned as he pushed himself up, "What did I trip on?"

He looked around where he fell to find a diamond sword.

"What's this?" He asked as he picked it up, trying to recall what the object was, "Stupid memory loss..."

He stood up with the sword and walked in another direction. It didn't really matter which one because it was all flat land as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, he heard a clack of bones and an arrow whizzed by him.

"What was that?!" He yelled as he gritted his teeth and glanced at the arrow.

When he looked in front of him, he was blown back by another arrow because he couldn't react fast enough. He grabbed the sword and a thought rushed into his mind. _Sword. _

"Sword?" He questioned, his memory was fading fast.

Another thought that could save his life: _Attack and defend._ Luckily, he remembered how to do so. He put the sword in front of his chest to block and charged at his attacker: _Skeleton._ His memory was slowly coming back, and so were his skills. He slashed his sword through the skeleton's body, and it soon fell into a pile of bones.

"Phew.." He sighed as he examined his sword, "Diamond, huh?" and started swinging it around.

"_Taylor..._"

"Huh?" He asked as he looked around.

"_You are ready to learn your powers..._"

"What are you talking about?" He questioned and kept searching for the voice.

"_You and the other protector have abilities greater than an average mortal._"

"Are you talking about Sky and me?" He continued asking questions.

"_Yes. You and him are special. You two have great potential and the possibilities are endless of what you can do to benefit others._"

Ant waited a little while before responding, as he was taking in the information slowly so he wouldn't forget, "Who are you anyways?"

"_Just someone that will help you conjure up whatever you desire. You could say I'm like the willpower of your amulet. Sky has someone, too. _"

"Good enough for me." He shrugged.

"_Now that sword of yours._"

"What about it?" He asked.

"_You can learn the portal technique. It works everywhere, you just need to concentrate._"

"Portal technique?" Ant was still questioning the 'willpower'.

"_You better teach Sky after. Now let's begin..First, ready your sword._"

Ant held his sword out in front of him.

"_Good. Now turn it clockwise in a circle._"

He did exactly as he was told, and was very precise, too. The tip of the sword glowed as he did so, tracing the circle in the air.

"_Next, you have to think of your destination..How about the tree you were chasing?_"

Ant concentrated on the tree and exhaled, preparing for the teleport.

"_Now slash your sword down._"

Ant slashed his sword, and a purple portal opened. He gaped as the portal widened, and he was blinded briefly by the bright light it emitted. Almost instantaneously, he was teleported to the tree, and his amulet was glowing purple like the portal.

"_After using the technique, you can press your amulet to reopen the portal, or you can do the technique again. If you concentrate again on a different destination, you can teleport there instead._"

"H'alright." He said as he concentrated.

He traced a clockwise circle in the air with the glowing tip of his blade, and before slashing down, he repeated one word in his head. _Home._ After he slashed, he awoke in his bed and sat up. After five seconds, he noticed the diamond sword in his hand.

"How..?" He whispered as he tried to understand the inception that was happening, "Maybe that was real.."

He looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was 2:46 AM.

"Almost three in the morning..better get some shut-eye.." He muttered and fell back down into bed.

"I've got some 'spainin' to do." He murmured and fell asleep.

[_In the morning_]

"Breakfast!" Jordan yelled from downstairs, loud enough to wake the others up.

"Ugghh.." Sky groaned as he got up from his bed.

"Morning already?" Jason asked to nobody in particular.

"Guess so.." Ty replied and got up, and went to shake Sky to get up.

"Skkkkyyy! Wake up!" Ty shook Sky.

Sky moaned and slowly got up. Even though he was still groggily, he forced himself to get up, he had to tell Ant about his dream.

The trio walked out of the guest room and saw Ant and Dan coming out of their rooms.

"Mornin'." Dan said and Ant waved.

Sky waved back and the five headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Jordan had made eggs, bacon, and sausages, and everyone ate.

"Jordan," Sky said with a mouth full of food, "This is amazing!"

"This is why _he's_ the cook.." Dan said, disappointed with his cooking skills.

"My food is preferable, yours has a unique style." Jordan said trying to cheer Dan up.

"Exquisite, as usual..." Ant mumbled loud enough for the trio to hear him.

Sky, Ty, and Jason snickered, until Sky choked on his egg. After multiple "Are you alright?"s and "You okay?"s, everyone calmed down and laughed again. After everyone finished breakfast, Sky walked over to Ant.

"Tay, I need to talk to you." Sky whispered to Ant, "Privately."

"I need to talk to you, too, Adam." Ant said, continuing Sky's tone, "I know the perfect place to go."

Sky followed Ant to a cave so they could talk privately. The cave was far away from the house, but it was still underwater.

"Okay," Sky said, "Are we far enough from everyone?"

"I think so, this is-" Ant said, "About 30 kilometers away from the house. It's a great place for quiet, and only I know about." Ant didn't know he was wrong on the last part.

"I need to tell you about a dream I had." Sky was about to tell him the story.

"Actually," Ant trailed off for a few seconds, "I have to, also.."

"You wanna go first for story time?" Sky said in a childish tone.

"Unless yours is more important." Ant said.

"I'll go first then..." Sky said and started describing what had happened.

"H'alright...I heard a voice calling my name, and it started talking about us having powers. I was then teleported to a room with-" Sky hesitated to continue, "Friends lieing dead..."

"The voice told me to concentrate, that I could revive them...but I needed my amulet." Sky finally continued, "After I put my amulet on, I concentrated again and I was able to get them back..." Sky paused and exhaled.

"I don't know how I did it, I felt something change. I'm not sure about what happened, but something _did_ change." Sky finished explaining.

"Powers?" Ant tried to ask innocently, he knew what he was talking about though.

"Yep. Not sure about what they are, when we'll be able to use them, if we can use them." Sky answered.

"Better start my story.." Ant said, but found it hard to start it off, "Umm.."

"Um, Ant," Sky started, "You _remember_ it, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Ant said, the memory came back to him, "Stupid amnesia..." He mumbled.

"Well, I woke up in a plains biome, and I couldn't remember anything. I assumed I had amnesia and looked around, and eventually started walking to see if I could find anything. I saw a tree and started chasing after it, but it seemed to get farther away the closer I got to it. I _do_ remember that I soon forgot what I was chasing after, so I decided to keep going in the same direction. One second I was walking, next, I was on the ground. I had tripped on a diamond sword, but I forgot what it was at first, with the amnesia. Next thing I know, I was being shot at by a skeleton." Ant said slow enough for Sky to understand.

"Are you still suffering amnesia?" Sky asked curiously.

"K..kinda." Ant admitted, "Umm, anyways...Uhhh..where was I?" _The amnesia was kicking in._

"You were being shot by a skeleton..." Sky helped Ant with the story telling.

"Oh right...Then, I charged the skellybutt..err..skeleton and killed it. Then, out of no where, I heard a voice calling me, also talking about powers...well, actually, a technique."

"A technique?" Sky asked.

"The portal technique." Ant answered, "I'll show you it..wait...we need swords to do so."

"I have one." Sky said, "It's at the house with my stuff.."

"I think I have an idea..one sec." Ant said to Sky.

"Maybe we can use mental power besides the swords, using concentration it _might_ work.." Ant thought to himself, "_Swords, swords, swords.._" He repeated and concentrated.

Out of thin air, a purple portal opened in front of Ant, and a budder sword and a diamond sword fell out. Once the swords hit the ground, the portal closed and Ant's amulet started to glow.

"Is that it?" Sky asked in amazement, "If so, I wanna learn that!"

"That's it!" Ant said, amazed he mentally conjured a portal, "Shall we get started?"

"Let's do dis!" Sky shouted and picked up his budder sword.

Ant picked up his diamond sword and started to explain to Sky how to perform the technique, "First, hold out your sword." Ant demonstrated to Sky, and he soon followed.

"Next, move your sword in a clockwise circle. It has to be clockwise, I think." Ant said and the tip of his sword started to glow as he traced a circle in the air, and Sky copied.

"Now is the trickiest part, you have to concentrate on your destination...how about your house?"

"Okay, also, it's not a house. It's a budder temple." Sky stated and concentrated on his temple. Ant stared at him confused when he said 'butter'.

"Now strike down your gold sword." Ant said.

"It's budder!" Sky shouted as he struck down his sword, and a yellow portal opened and blinded the two. When the light faded, Sky was gone.

"Well.." Ant said, "Better go find him."

Ant pressed his amulet and concentrated. Sky. A purple portal opened in front of him, and he was soon teleported to Sky.

"Ahh!" The two yelled in unison, and both fell to the ground.

"You alright?" Ant asked as he and Sky got up.

"Yeah, you?" Sky said.

"Well, we know that it works." Ant said as he followed Sky, who was roaming through his temple.

After walking around the house, Sky finally walked into his room, and gestured Ant to sit on his bed. Sky gaze fell to the ground.

"I want to build an army." Sky said, not making eye contact, "To fight the squids."

"Squids?" Ant said, "I remember all those years ago when the first invasion happened-"

"-And we fought against them-" Sky continued.

"-After we fought, they retreated-" Ant said.

"-But swore revenge." Sky finished, and Ant realized why he wanted to start an army, to protect the people he cared for.

"I need some leaders." Sky said raising his gaze to Ant, "For old times sake?"

"Sure." Ant said, "Commander."

"We better go ask the others." Sky said as he pulled out his sword.

"Actually, you can use your amulet." Ant said, "Just concentrate on a new destination and press it."

Sky did as Ant said and concentrated on Ant's house, and so did Ant. They both pressed their amulets and two portals opened up. Suddenly, they combined, the purple in the middle of the yellow, resembling the amulets' colors. The portals emitted a light that blinded the two, and were teleported into Ant's room. As soon as they could see again, a man was staring back at them.

"Ant? Sky?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Jordan!" Ant almost yelled, scared that he now knew about their technique.

"Where did you guys come from?" Jordan asked.

"Umm..Sky's butter temple?" Ant said nervously, trying to avoid him figuring out.

"Butter?" Jordan said, "You've got some explaining to do." He grabbed one of Ant and Sky's arms each and dragged then down the stairs.

"Dan, Ty, Jason! House meeting!" Jordan yelled and dropped Sky and Ant on the couch.

"Owww!" They both said.

The three came into the living room with them and sat down, wondering what the meeting was for.

"Ready?" Jordan asked and crossed his arms. Sky and Ant hesitantly nodded and were about to explain when they were cut off by the same voice they heard 10 years ago.

"_CaptainSparklez, CavemanFilms, MinecraftUniverse, and Deadlox._"

Sky and Ant wondered if the others heard, and stopped. Unluckily for them, there friends noticed they stopped and looked surprised.

"You guys okay?" Jason asked, luckily, the others didn't hear the voice.

"Yeah.." Sky said.

"Great timing." Ant mumbled so Sky could hear.

"Are you going to explain or not?" Jordan asked.

"Umm.." Ant said and looked up at Jordan, but was cut off by the voice.

"_CaptainSparklez or Jordan._"

"It's kinda hard to..." Sky said and looked at Jason.

"_MinecraftUniverse, TrueMU, or Jason._"

"Uh, Sky? You sure your alright?" Ty said and Sky looked at him.

"_Deadlox or Ty._"

"I'm fine..." Sky tried to say calmly.

"You don't have to explain, I guess.." Dan said and Ant looked at him.

"_CavemanFilms or Dan._"

"I think the voice is like an indicator.." Ant whispered to Sky.

"Like it was for us?" Sky asked back.

"I guess so..." Ant said, "Now how are we going to explain this?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to come clean." Sky said, "You wanna go first?"

"Fine..." Ant said louder so the others could hear. "Well...It all started 10 years ago: Sky and I were in a forest exploring together, then we got into a fight and split up, and eventually found these." Ant stopped and held his amulet. "We both blacked out and woke up in the same room, and we heard this voice. It said that my real name was AntVenom and Sky's was SkythekidRS..It said the rest was for us to find out. It mentioned something about us being the Protectors of the Amulets and-"

"The Protectors?" Jordan cut off Ant, "There's a legend of two heroes fulfilling their destinies with the power of two mystical objects!"

"Does that mean..?" Sky asked.

"We're the legendary Protectors." Ant stated, and everyone stared at him and Sky.

"You guys..." Sky started, "We haven't changed, if that is what you're getting at..."

"It's not that," Dan said, "It's that you guys are in a legend! I mean, that's amazing!"

"Well, as the legend said, you guys have to fulfill your destinies." Jordan continued, "But you won't do it alone."

"I know we won't." Sky said.

"We have you guys, don't we?" Ant finished and winked.

"I think our destinies are intertwined with yours now." Jason said.

"Well," Sky said, "My destiny is to start an army, so if ours are intertwined, I guess we're making an army together."

"Against the squids?" Ty asked, and smirked.

"Yep." Sky said, "We'll turn our butter temple into an army base."

"We should head to the temple and start building, I guess." Ant said and pulled out his diamond sword, "Check this out." He said and did the portal technique, and they were teleported to the soon to be Sky Army Base.

"Feels good to be home." Jason said.

"I know, right?" Ty replied.

"Well, it's nice to be back, but we have to get building-wait a second!" Sky said, "Squids!"

The base was filled with squids with swords and bows. The group pulled out their weapons they brought just in case, Jason had a bow, Ty had a diamond sword, Jordan had a green sword (Jerry sword), and Dan had a bone, or as he called it: a club. Sky and Ant transformed their amulets into a budder sword and a bow.

"Ready?" Sky asked in a shout, and the group nodded, then soon charged.

Sky, Ty, Jordan, and Dan were fighting squids melee, and Jason and Ant were sniping squids from a distance. The group was far outnumbered by all of the invading squids.

"Should we try some _powers_?" Sky asked Ant.

"Whad'ya have in mind?" Ant said.

"It's a powering technique," Sky said, "You have to concentrate on your amulet.."

Sky and Ant shut their eyes and concentrated on their amulets. After about ten seconds of concentrating, their heads shot up, and they opened their eyes. Their irises were a buttery yellow, and their pupils were an amethyst purple. They both also had visible auras: Sky's was butter yellow and Ant's was a navy blue. Their amulet weapons also got a boost: Sky's sword glowed blood red, and Ant's bow glowed metallic silver. After the boost, their power was unstoppable. Sky sliced five squids in each swing, and Ant sniped five and burned many squids with one arrow. Their friends were amazed, but kept fighting.

"This is amazing!" Sky shouted and striked again at the squids.

"Well, it was your idea to do this!" Ant yelled back, and sniped more squids.

"Actually," Jason cut in, "It you guys that are amazing, not your powers."

"Aww, thanks." Sky said.

"There is only a few left!" Jordan said and blocked a sword swung at him.

"Thank Notch," Dan said, "How many have we already killed?"

"Probably more than five hundred." Ty said and stuck one of the remaining squids.

"I think that's all of them.." Ant sighed, as he shot the last one.

"Well, first we have to clean up all the ink sacks, then we can start building." Sky stated.

"Let's get started then!" Jordan said and sheathed his sword, and the others followed.

The group put away their weapons and gathered all of the ink sacks. It took awhile, being there was about five hundred or so. They started building up the temple into a base, and it took fairly quickly, as it was six people working together.

-  
[_1 month later_]  
_Sky had left the base to recruit an army, the base had been finished, and the group stayed together. Sky and Ant told the others about their 'real names' and they have started using them. Soon after Sky had recruited members, he returned to the base. _

"Ok, so I have gathered four thousand and five hundred 'recruits' for the army." Sky said to the group, "One last thing, though..we need a name for the Army."

The group started shouting out suggestions one after another:

"Squid slayers!" Ty shouted.

"Butter army!" Jason yelled.

"T.P.A.?" Jordan suggested.

"Squidshimi?" Dan said and laughed after.

"Why don't you name in honor of yourself? Sky Army?" Ant had a good point.

Eventually the group agreed on the Sky Army, and it has been known that ever since.

[_Next day_]  
Today was the day Sky had waited for. The induction of the Sky Army recruits. He had to give an important speech, as he was the commander. Jason and Ty would be the admirals, Ant would be the lieutenant, and Jordan and Dan would be leaders. Sky sighed, _It was about time to go._ He said to himself and headed off to greet the recruits.

"Hello everyone! I would like to thank you guys for coming here today, because it is very important. You are all inductees of the Sky Army! Now, before we begin the induction, it would only be honorable if I gave a speech." Sky quieted the crowd down, "Ehhhem..I know I have called all of you down on short notice, because of the recent squid invasion. I-my friends and I have constructed a base, Sky Army Base, as a shelter for the army, so no building help is needed. All we need is your participation, your strength, and most importantly, you! I know you have all probably heard this before, but I would like to thank each and everyone of you so much...I know we will take down those squids. Before I end the speech, I have to give thanks to all of my friends for their help. If you guys would introduce yourselves.." Sky stepped down from his podium and gestured his friend to go up. Cheers were heard encouraging them, and they eventually got up from their chairs.

"I'm MinecraftUniverse, or TrueMU."

"I'm Deadlox."

"I'm CaptainSparklez."

"I'm CavemanFilms.

"I'm AntVenom.

"-I'm SkythekidRS, and welcome to the Sky Army!"


End file.
